A micro chemical device formed from a silicone rubber comprising a fluid channel and a pressurizing cavity section separated from the fluid channel by a silicone rubber membrane wall was disclosed in Science Magazine (Vol. 288, page 113, 2000). Furthermore, a method for performing flow regulation of a fluid by introducing compressed air into the pressurizing cavity section, and bending the silicone rubber membrane wall so as to press onto the channel, thereby altering the cross-sectional area of the channel, was also disclosed.
However, because this micro chemical device is formed from a soft material of low rigidity, it suffers from low pressure resistance, and furthermore, the channel cross-sectional area varies with variations in the fluid pressure, and the flow rate is not proportional to the pressure. In addition, the device also has other drawbacks in that it displays a high adsorption of biochemical materials, is highly restricted in terms of potential applications, and requires a considerable length of time to form a micro structure, resulting in a marked fall in productivity.